Hurt the Ones You Lost
by ncismka233
Summary: NCIS investigates a case when suddenly the BAU is called to help them. The two teams have to work together and fast in order to find Tony, Hotch and Reid who were abducted by the unsub. The teams must find them before the unsub goes too far. Gibbs/Tony Father/Son Hotch/Reid Father/Son
1. Chapter 1

Quantico MCB Virginia  
It's a beautiful sunny day in Quantico, Virginia. Private Daniel McKellar and Private Ben Carlisle are taking a run around the Marine Base.  
"So what do you think of this?" McKellar asked.  
"What the training?" Carlisle asked.  
"Just, what do you think of being in the corps?" McKellar asked.  
"It's an honor. My dad was in the corps and raised my sister and brothers and I like soldiers." Carlisle said.  
"So the getting up early and the physical stuff doesn't bother you?" McKellar asked.  
"Not really, it's in my nature. And what about you? I thought your dad was in the corps too." Carlisle said.  
"I always had a hard time, but it did help prepare for this kind of training." McKellar said. Moments later, McKellar tripped over something which caused him to fall flat on his face. "Ow!"  
"Very nice." Carlisle said as he clapped. "Your dad would be proud."  
"Shut up smart ass." McKellar said. He sat up to see what he had tripped over. He stood up with a disturbed look on his face.  
"What?" Carlisle said.  
"Look!" McKellar said. Carlisle turned around and saw a dead body covered in cuts, blood and bruises behind a bush.  
"Oh my God!" he exclaimed. "Get Landis down here!"

Quantico, Virginia FBI BAU Headquarters  
The next morning, Dr. Spencer Reid of the Behavior Analysis Unit was just getting into work at the office. His co-workers SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Emily Prentiss were already there. Morgan looked up and saw Reid walking and reading a book. Morgan leaned over to Prentiss and said,  
"Is that what texting and walking looks like?" A minute after he said that, Reid bumped into another man walking before he bumped into Morgan's desk and knocked some things off. Reid put his book in his bag then started to pick up the stuff that fell off Morgan's desk.  
"Sorry Morgan."  
"I'm pretty sure that's why you're not supposed to read while your walking." Morgan said.  
"Everything okay Reid?" Prentiss asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." Reid said.  
"Just tired is understatement for this job." Prentiss said. Reid smiled at her.  
"Hey guys we got something." Agent Jennifer Jareau said. The guys followed JJ to the meeting room where the rest of the team was. SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA David Rossi and Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia were already there.  
"Good morning heroes and heroines, please draw your attention to the screen that I will deter away from." Garcia said. "Three dead bodies were found at the Quantico Marine Base yesterday morning. They were taken to the Naval Criminal Investigative Service where the ME estimates they've been dead for at least eight months."  
"Why are we being called about this if NCIS is already investigating?" Reid asked.  
"One of the bodies was identified in one of our missing persons files. His name is Matthew Curtis." Garcia said.  
"He went missing with his friend Jake Eastwin about nine months ago. At the time we thought it was the work of David Taddonio. He was a serial killer who abducted his victims in broad daylight at local parks. He convicted just last month." Reid said.  
"The other bodies were identified as Lance Corporal Ryan Nathanly, a husband and father of two, and Silas Miller, a husband and unemployed." Garcia said.  
"His victimology is all over the place." Morgan said. "We got parents with well paying jobs and unemployed guys."  
"They all look pretty similar. All of them are well built and have dark hair. It's possible the unsub is using these guys as surrogates for a bad relationship with someone in his childhood. Most likely a father, older brother or bully." Reid said.  
"These seem like the kind of guys who wouldn't go down without a fight." Morgan said.  
"It's always possible they knew him." Prentiss said.  
"Or he could've drugged them." Rossi said.  
"Alright, we'll go over the files in the van. We're going to meet Agent Tobias Fornell at NCIS and we'll be working with the Major Case Response Team." Hotch said. They assembled into the vans and headed to NCIS.


	2. Chapter 2

At NCIS, Special Agents Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Tim McGee were standing near McGee's desk and watching the elevator where their boss was talking to FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell. Forensic Scientist, Abby Sciuto walked up behind them and asked,  
"How long have they been in there?"  
"At least an hour." Ziva said.  
"Why is Fornell even getting involved in a case that's on a Marine Base?" Abby asked.  
"One of the guys was in their missing persons files and he technically lived in Maryland." McGee said.  
"Fornell's not getting involved, he's sending the BAU team." Tony said.  
"That's the Behavior Analysis Unit." McGee said.  
"Yes, thank you Probie we already knew that." Tony said. "We're going to have at least six more people here."  
"This should be interesting." Ziva said.  
"I don't like having people I don't know in my lab. Remember Chip? He tried to frame Tony for murder and almost killed me!" Abby said.  
"Abby, trust me I remember. At least Agent Slacks isn't coming." Tony said.  
"Isn't his name Sacks?" McGee asked.  
"I call him Agent Slacks." Tony said. They saw the doors start to open and ran back to their desks.  
"Get back there." Gibbs said. They all froze then moved slowly back to McGee's desk. They saw Fornell at the elevator leading a group of people over to them. Tony's annoyed face changed instantly when he saw two attractive women. Gibbs looked at his team and said, "Meet the BAU."  
"Agent Gibbs." Hotch said. They shook hands and Gibbs asked,  
"How have you been Hotch?"  
"Good, it's great to see you and finally meet your team." Hotch said. He turned his attention to Gibbs' team and said, "Nice to meet you guys. I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA David Rossi, Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, SSA Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid."  
Tony smiled and walked closer to Prentiss and said,  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, this is Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David, Forensic Queen Abby Sciuto and Special Agent Timothy McGeekerson."  
"That's Special Agent Tim McGee, thank you Tony." McGee said.  
"And of corse this is Senior Field Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony said.  
"I know it's not your first decision to work with the FBI. Just know we're here to help." Hotch said.  
"As long as Fornell doesn't have to be here." Gibbs said.  
"You just don't want Diane to show up. I heard she's back in the area, I'm getting out of here." Fornell said. He pat Gibbs on the shoulder then walked back to the elevator. "Thanks for coming Hotch."  
"Who's Diane?" Reid asked.  
"One of his ex-wives." Tony said.  
"One of them?" Reid asked.  
"Moving on." Gibbs said. "We've got three dead bodies and no answers."  
"Actually Sir, we have a few theories." Reid said.  
"Already?" Tony said.  
"We should definitely split up first." Morgan said.  
"That's a good point, Morgan, you and Prentiss go to the base." Hotch said.  
"DiNozzo, go with them." Gibbs said.  
"JJ, you call Garcia to get in touch with the victim's families." Hotch said. "Dave, how about you take Officer David and Agent McGee to the victim's house."  
"Works for me." Ziva said. McGee just smiled because he was looking forward to working with one of his favorite authors. Abby had been looking at Reid since they walked in, she thought he was adorable.  
"I got dibs on working with the doctor." Abby said. Reid looked confused and mildy uncomfortable. He gave Abby a small smile. Before they could break, Morgan's phone rang.  
"Hey baby girl, you're on speaker." Morgan said.  
"Sorry to say, but we have a problem dear." Garcia said.  
"What is it?" Hotch asked.  
"Someone else just went missing." she said.  
"What's the name?' Morgan asked.  
"His name is Blake McCullen. His roommate said he never came home from work." she said.  
"Thanks Garcia, send me his address. Gibbs and I will go to his place." Hotch said.  
"Meet back in two hours." Gibbs said.


	3. Chapter 3

Arlington, Virginia

McGee, Ziva and Rossi were on their way to the first victim's house.

"It's an honor to be working with you Agent Rossi. I've read all your books." McGee said.

"Thank you Agent McGee." Rossi said.

"I can't believe you actually got to talk to Ted Bundy." McGee said.

"You talked to Ted Bundy?" Ziva said.

"I did Officer David. However I don't think it's a privilege to talk to a serial killer." Rossi said. They reached the house and started looking around.

Quantico MCB Virginia

Before Tony left with Prentiss and Morgan, Gibbs told Prentiss to watch Tony. She didn't know what he meant, but she sure found out fast.

"So what do you think of NCIS so far Agent Prentiss?" Tony asked.

"Um… I don't know Agent DiNozzo. You seem to have a good boss." Prentiss said.

"Yes, Gibbs is a good boss. Man of few words. By the way, you can call me Tony." Tony said.

"You can call me Agent Prentiss." She said. Morgan looked at her and smiled.

"How'd you get into NCIS Tony?" Morgan asked.

"I was a cop in Baltimore then I met Gibbs and lived happily ever after." Tony said.

"I was a cop in Chicago." Morgan said.

"Really?" Tony said. "You work homicides?"

"Hey we're here." Prentiss said. She got out of the van as soon as Morgan stopped it.

"What's with her?" Tony asked.

"Someone was talking too much." Morgan said.

"Oh." Tony said. He got out of the van and ran up in front of Morgan and Prentiss. They walked up to a guard standing in front of the base.

"DiNozzo, how's it going?" he said.

"Not bad Landis. This is Agent Morgan and Agent Prentiss with the FBI." Tony said.

"Nice to meet you folks, I'm Staff Sergeant Henry Landis. Is this about the bodies found yesterday?" Landis said.

"Yes sir, who found them?" Prentiss asked.

"McKellar and Carlisle were out for a run and found them. They called me after they found the bodies. I could have gone the rest of my life without that image in my head." Landis said.

"Why's that?" Morgan asked.

"There was just a lot blood and bruises and cuts everywhere. It seems like they had a painful death." Landis said.

"Do you have any photos?" Prentiss asked.

"Just the one ingrained into my brain." Landis said.

"Alright thanks man. We'll get photos from our ME." Tony said.

NCIS Forensics Lab

Normally, Abby doesn't like having other people outside of the team in her lab, but she didn't mind Reid. There was something about Reid that intrigued her.

"So what kind of theories do you have? How do you come up with them on such little evidence?" Abby asked. Reid was distracted by Abby's apparent obsession with what she was drinking.

"I'm sorry, what are you drinking?" Reid asked.

"A caf-pow, you want one?" Abby asked.

"I'll pass thanks." Reid said. "Are these the photos from the crime scene?"

"Yes. Why, do you see something other than brutally murdered people?" Abby asked as she sipped more of the caf-pow.

"Well look at the injuries themselves. These people look like they were tortured which is typical of sadists. These victims all look fairly similar, so it's likely the unsub is using these people as surrogates." Reid said.

"You really got all that from a couple of pictures?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, the BAU looks more at behavior and patterns in order to catch an unsub." Reid said.

"Unsub?" Abby asked confused. She liked Reid, he kind of reminded her of Ducky. Just like Ducky, Reid is cute and talks a lot.

"The unsub refers to the unknown subject." Reid said. "Going back to these pictures, it looks like these guys were tortured relentlessly for days."

"What do you got Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he walked in. All of a sudden, there was a ding coming from Abby's computer.

"You always had great timing bossman." Abby said. "I just got a match on the fibers that Ducky found on the bodies. Looks like the fibers are from a basic rope."

"It's not a basic rope." Reid said. Gibbs and Abby looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"This is the sample correct?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." Abby said.

"See this rope looks like material from a garage. It can be used for a lot of things, but this specific rope is designed to stretch at a designated percentage given a static load of a designated weight." Reid said. "Now follow me here. This rope is designed this way in order to minimize the impact of a fall."

"So are you saying it's a rock climbing rope?" Abby asked.

"Most likely." Reid said.

"How did I miss that? Reid you're a genius!" Abby said.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked as he walked in.

"Hotch, I think our unsub is somehow involved in rock climbing. The fibers found from the rope used to tie the victims with are from a dynamic climbing rope." Reid asked.

"That means that the unsub is fit enough to dominate over three physically fit guys." Hotch said. He pulled out his phone when it rang. "Hey Garcia."

"Sir, I'm sorry to report more bad news." Garcia said.


	4. Chapter 4

While Abby played a video that Garcia sent of one of the victims being bullied, Ducky and Palmer were just finishing the autopsies downstairs.

"Doctor, do you really think this is the work of the serial killer?" Palmer asked.

"Well Mr. Palmer, the unfortunate answer is we need more bodies to confirm a serial killer." Ducky said. Ducky turned around when the doors swished open, he didn't recognize the man. "Can I help you?"

"Dr. Mallard, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid from the BAU." Reid said.

"Ah yes, very nice to meet you doctor." Ducky said.

"I was wondering, were there any strange marks on the bodies that may have looked like a signature?" Reid asked.

"None that I could see." Ducky said.

"Do you mind if I have a look?" Reid asked.

"Go right ahead." Ducky said.

While the teams investigated, two guys in Georgetown went out for a walk, not knowing what dangers lied ahead of them.

"I really don't think we should be out right now Austin." The smaller guy said.

"What's wrong Grey? Scared?" Austin said.

"Something just doesn't feel right." Grey said.

"Alright, I think I understand." Austin said.

"You do?" Grey asked.

"Absolutely. You're turning into a woman, congratulations!" Austin said.

"A woman? Really?" Grey asked. They stopped walking and looked at each other. "Alright jock, since you're so tough, why don't you go and knock on the window of that creepy van."

"Cause I'm not stupid." Austin said.

"Is something wrong? Are you scared Ms. Stathal?" Grey taunted.

"Shut up man! You knock and I'll give you fifty bucks." Austin said.

"You're on." Grey said. Grey marched over to the van and knocked on the window. He still felt like something just wasn't right. No one was in driver's seat, but Grey noticed something move in the back seat. He was shocked to see a guy tied up and beaten. "Oh my God! Austin!" Grey looked up and didn't see Austin. "Austin?" Grey said concerned. All of a sudden, a large man in dark clothing appeared and knocked Grey unconscious with a baseball bat. He left Grey on the side of road while he drug an unconscious Austin to the van.

At NCIS, Hotch and his team were ready to give the profile on the unsub. Hotch, Reid, Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss presented the profile to Gibbs and his team while JJ talked to the media.

"We believe we're looking for a white male in his mid-twenties to late thirties." Hotch said. "He tortures these men which suggests he is a sadist."

"He was most likely abused as a child by a family member such as a father, brother or bully." Rossi said.

"He finds men who remind him of the abuser in his life." Prentiss said.

"It's possible he experienced a trauma that pushed him over the edge." Morgan said. He put his phone on speaker when it rang. "Give me good news Mama."

"No such luck babe, Blake McCullen's body was found in Anacostia an hour ago. Sending photos now." Garcia said.

"Same circumstance as the others." Reid said. He looked closer at the photos and noticed something. When Reid went and talked to Ducky, he looked for a signature on the three previous bodies and he may have just found one. "Dr. Mallard said that the cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. They were beaten to death." Reid said.

"What's your point kid?" Morgan asked.

"To the naked eye this looks like a bunch of scars, but looking closer, there's one scar that appears on every victim. It's deep and would've needed stitches if they survived." Reid said.

"So you're saying the unsub is replicating his scars?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah most likely the unsub is marking his most traumatic scar." Reid said.

"Reid, if you're done, I'd like something to do." Garcia said.

"Excuse me." A guy said. Everyone looked up to see a man beaten and shaken up. "My friend just got abducted."

"Hold on Garcia." Morgan said.

"Was it the same guy who they've been talking about on the news?" the guy asked.

"What's your name son?" Morgan asked.

"Grey Inman, my friend is Austin Stathal. Listen, he dared me to go knock on the door of some random van, so I did and I saw a body in the back then I got knocked out." Grey said. While McGee took Grey up to the Conference Room, the teams regrouped.

"Alright if the unsub only took Stathal, he definitely has a type." Morgan said.

"I'm still here." Garcia said impatiently.

"Garcia, check all the victims phone records to see if they called the same number." Morgan said.

"Okay… they all called an indoor rock climbing gym." Garcia said.

"Abby matched the fiber to a rock climbing rope." Gibbs said.

"Garcia, check the employees who have a record." Hotch said.

"Sir, everyone in this place has a record." She said.

"Narrow it down to people with assault and battery charges." Reid said.

"That narrows it down to six people." Garcia said.

"Check medical records, if he was abused he would have gone to the ER a lot as a kid." Reid said.

"That's still six people." She said.

"Alright, let's split up and go to every house. He's killing more quickly, so Austin Stathal doesn't have much time." Hotch said.

"How should we split up?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva and Prentiss come with me." Gibbs said.

"Rossi, take JJ, Morgan and McGee. DiNozzo and Reid with me." Hotch said. They assembled into their cars and took off to find Austin Stathal before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

"You really think this is going to work?" Tony asked.

"Unfortunately it's the only option we have right now." Reid said.

"Hm." Tony said. He thought for a minute then pulled out his phone to call Abby.

"Forensic Queen Abby Sciuto, how can I help you?" Abby said.

"Abbs, is there anything you can do to narrow down this search?" Tony asked.

"Whose house are you going to right now?" Abby asked.

"Josh Valler, his file says he's a Lance Corporal stationed at Quantico." Tony said.

"That means he had access to the base, can you put that on speaker?" Reid said.

"Sure." Tony said.

"Abby, was Valler ever convicted?" Reid asked.

"Yes, he was convicted a year ago after he assaulted his brother in the hospital." Abby said.

"Was his brother in the hospital?" Hotch asked.

"Wait who am I talking to?" Abby asked.

"Agent Hotchner, we call him Hotch." Tony said.

"Oh right, hi Hotch." Abby said. "And yes, Josh's brother Jeffrey was in the hospital after he crashed his car while driving drunk." Abby said.

"Was anyone else in the car?" Hotch asked.

"The crash killed Jeffrey and Josh's wife Carla Peters." Abby said.

"Thanks Ab, you're the best." Tony said.

"Oh Tony, tell me something I don't know." Abby said.

"I once dated my high school music teacher." Tony said.

"You already told me that." Abby said.

"Well did you know she was blonde?" Tony asked. Abby smiled, rolled her eyes and hung up.

"You know if he lost his wife a year ago, it's possible that triggered the unsub to start killing." Reid said.

"Definitely possible, let's go." Hotch said. They got out of the van and ran up to the house. "Joshua Valler, FBI! We need to talk." Hotch demanded. No one answered.

"Lance Corporal Valler, NCIS open up!" Tony yelled. Tony pulled out his gun when he saw the door cracked open. All three ran into the house and checked around for Valler. Little did they know that Valler was lying in wait.

"Clear!" Hotch yelled from upstairs.

"Clear!" Tony yelled from the end of the house. Reid was about to clear the front of the room when all of a sudden, he was knocked out with a baseball bat to the head. Tony froze when he heard a thump come from the kitchen. "Reid? Reid, everything okay?" Tony yelled. He ran into the kitchen and saw Reid lying face down on the floor. "Hotch!" Tony yelled. He pulled his gun out and ran into the other room. He didn't see anyone there, so he put his gun back and tried to get Reid up. Before Tony could do anything, the dark figure struck him in the head from behind.

"Tony, what's going on?" Hotch asked as he ran downstairs. The guy who knocked out Tony and Reid now had Tony's gun and walked slowly towards Hotch. Without warning, the unsub struck Hotch upside the head with the end of Tony's gun.

Tony didn't know how much time had passed or where he was for that matter. He slowly started to become aware of his surroundings. He looked around the room, but couldn't see much because it was too dark. All Tony could see was Hotch and Reid. Tony tried to get up, but he realized that he was tied to the wall by his hands.

"Hotch! Reid!" Tony yelled, but his voice was weak. Hotch began to come around. He instinctively reached for his gun, but couldn't move.

"Tony, you okay?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tony said. "You?"

Hotch didn't reply, he looked over and saw Reid still unconscious. The ropes were loose enough for Hotch to get close to Reid to try to help him up.

"Reid, Reid can you hear me?" Hotch said nervously. "Reid!" Reid woke up when Hotch shook his shoulder.

"Hotch?" Reid said."Where are we?"

"I don't know, we'll be okay." Hotch said. He pulled Reid up off the floor as a man walked downstairs.

"That was a lot easier than I would be." the man said. He knelt down and looked at Reid. "You need a lot more training kid."

"Who are you?" Reid asked nervously.

"I am your worst nightmare Spencer Reid." the man said.

"How do you know my name?" Reid asked. "You're the profiler, figure it out."

"Are you Lance Corporal Josh Valler?" Tony asked. Valler stood up and walked angrily over to Tony and kicked him hard in the stomach. "Ah! I'll take that as a yes." Tony said.

"Joining the military was one of worst things I could have done. My father made me join, he said it would teach me discipline. As if he didn't discipline me enough!" Valler yelled. Everyone moved back a few inches. He looked at Tony and yelled, "Get up, you're first!"

Tony was trying to not show fear, but he had no idea what Valler had in mind for him, Hotch and Reid. Valler cut Tony loose then hit Tony hard in the nose, which caused him to bleed. "Ow!" Tony said in pain. Tony wanted to fight back, but the pain was agonizing. "What exactly do you mean by first?" Tony asked while holding his nose. Valler smiled at him and said,

"You act just like him."

Tony moved his hand away from his nose and looked over worriedly at Hotch and Reid.


	6. Chapter 6

About an hour after everyone split up, everyone except for Hotch, Reid and Tony were back at NCIS.

"What did you guys find?" JJ asked Prentiss.

"Not much, we just ran into a bunch of freaks and weirdos, but none of them matched the unsub." Prentiss said.

"Has anyone heard from Hotch and Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Not since we split up, why?" Prentiss said.

"They're not answering their phone." Morgan said.

"I'm sure that they're just busy talking to suspects." Prentiss said.

"No they're not." Gibbs said as walked into the squad room.

"What do you mean?" Prentiss asked.

"We've been calling Tony, he's not answering either." Gibbs said.

"Don't you think they're just questioning suspects?" Prentiss asked.

"No." Gibbs said.

"What's going on?" JJ asked.

"DiNozzo isn't answering his phone." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, it's more complicated than that." Abby said as she walked in. Everyone turned around and looked at her.

"What do you mean Abby?" Morgan asked.

"I mean their batteries were removed." Abby said. Everyone looked at each other concerned.

"Who were they going to see?" Rossi asked.

"They went and talked to Robert Owens and Lance Corporal Josh Valler." Abby said. "I talked to Tony about half an hour ago. They were asking about Valler."

"If they were asking about Valler, they probably figured out something that we didn't." Rossi said.

"He's probably our unsub." Morgan said.

"You get an address?" Gibbs asked.

"I can find one." Abby said frantically. "Move McGee." She made McGee move out of his chair so she could help find Tony.

"Abby, I could have done that." McGee said.

"No time McGee, if Tony is missing, we need to find him before he gets hurt." Abby said.

"Abbs." Gibbs said. Abby looked at Gibbs with a worried face. "Calm down, we'll find them."

"I know." Abby said softly. She knew that Gibbs and the team would find Tony, but she didn't know when. Abby wrote down the address and gave it to Gibbs. The teams left and rushed to Valler's house as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, Valler was having fun while Tony's pain was getting stronger. Tony couldn't understand why any of this was happening. Valler was making Tony fight with him. It was a fight that Tony was losing.

"Alright, that's enough. Now it's my turn." Valler said. Tony was pretty badly beaten: his nose was bleeding, it felt like he broke or dislocated a rib and had a concussion. Valler stopped hitting Tony. Tony laid on the ground and struggled to catch his breath. Valler tied Tony back up to the wall.

"I don't get it." Tony said.

"Why don't you let the profilers explain?" Valler said. He looked at Hotch and Reid, but they wouldn't say anything. "Not talking huh?" He walked aggressively up to Hotch and punched him hard on the nose.

"Mh!" Hotch said in pain. Hotch figured out what he was doing, based on what Abby told them about Valler. "Is this what your brothers did to you?" Hotch asked in pain. Valler gave him a death glare.

"You don't talk to my brothers you understand?!" Valler exclaimed.

"Your brothers? We're not your brothers." Tony said confused.

"Shut up Jeffrey!" Valler said distraught. Tony and Hotch exchanged glances. "Get over here Danny!" Valler yelled. He ran over to Reid and cut him loose. Reid was visibly nervous.

"Valler, don't take him, take me." Hotch said sternly. Valler looked at Hotch and threw Reid against the floor.

"Ah!" Reid moaned in pain.

"Why should I take you?" Valler yelled. "All you ever did was drink your problems away old man!"

Hotch realized that Valler saw them as surrogates for abuse he suffered as a child. Valler was becoming more delusional, so they had to play into his fantasy. Valler looked like he was getting frustrated. Hotch had to help Reid, but he couldn't move. Valler let his anger out on Reid and Hotch aggravated and mad trying to get free.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and Morgan went to Valler's apartment while JJ, Prentiss and Rossi stayed in the squad room to piece together what happened to Hotch, Reid and Tony.

"They're still not answering." Prentiss said.

"Alright, what do we know? Do you think they're actually missing?" Rossi asked

"I don't know. It's not like them to take out their phone batteries even if they're busy." JJ said.

"If they got a break in the case, we need to find out the break." Rossi said.

"Abby said that Tony called asking about Lance Corporal Josh Valler, so maybe they were comparing suspects. We should look into Robert Owens first. I'll call Garcia." JJ said.

"Mistress of all things technical, how can I help you?" Garcia said.

"Garcia, we need you to look up a name and find as much information on him as possible. His name is Robert Owens." JJ said.

"Okay… Robert Owens, born and raised in Fredericksburg, Virginia and joined the Marine Corps right out of high school." Garcia said.

"Was he stationed at Quantico?" Prentiss asked.

"He is currently stationed at Quantico yes." Garcia said.

"Does he have a criminal record?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, he has a very elaborate record. It started at age thirteen when he was arrested with his friends for shoplifting. His behavior got more violent as he got older." Garcia said.

"What about his medical records?" Prentiss asked.

"He has been to the hospital more times than I can count." Garcia said.

"What about his family?" Prentiss asked.

"His parents divorced when Robert was twelve and his father, Kip lost his parental rights due to severe anger problems." Garcia said.

"He does fit the profile, does he live in the area?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, I just sent you his address." Garcia said.

"Let's see if Hotch, Reid and Tony are there." JJ said.

"Wait, Hotch and Reid are missing?! Hello? JJ!" Garcia said.

While Garcia went into a panic and the others left to find Robert Owens, Gibbs was searching Valler's house with Ziva, McGee and Morgan.

"Nothing looks out of place." McGee said. Morgan started to open drawers in the kitchen and found something in the top drawer.

"You sure Agent McGee?" Morgan said. McGee turned around and saw Morgan holding Tony's cell phone. Gibbs was looking around the foyer and saw something disturbing.

"Ziva." Gibbs said. Ziva came in and saw that Gibbs found blood on the floor. He put a glove on and touched it. "It's fresh."

"Okay now we know that something happened." Morgan said. "Not much looks out of place which means either he cleaned up or he surprised them in a blitz attack." Morgan went upstairs to see what he could learn about Valler. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva followed him upstairs.

"What do you think could be up here?" McGee asked.

"Information on Valler." Morgan said. Morgan looked at all the pictures that Valler had on his walls and tables and noticed something interesting. "He doesn't have a single picture of his family, just pictures of him and his wife."

"Is that important?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, it says he's estranged from his family." Morgan said. They walked into the next room.

"Whoa! This is quite the extensive exercise room." McGee said. The room was filled with boxing and weight lifting equipment.

"He's got to be pretty damn strong." Morgan said.

"And angry." Gibbs said.

"How do you figure?" McGee asked.

"There are holes in the wall." Gibbs said.

"What happened to this guy that made him so mad?" Morgan asked. He pulled out his phone and called Garcia.

"Please tell me you're calling to say you found Hotch and Reid safe and unharmed." She said.

"I wish I was, listen I need you to look up a name: Joshua Valler." Morgan said.

"Okay… what do you want to know?" Garcia asked.

"What's the story on his family?" Morgan asked.

"He has two brothers, Jeffrey and Daniel Valler. Jeffrey died in a car crash as a result of driving drunk. Josh was actually convicted the same month for assaulting Jeffrey in the hospital." She said.

"Was anyone else in the car?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh mysterious voice, he crash killed Josh's wife Carla Peters and Jeffrey." She said.

"And how long ago was this?" Morgan asked.

"Ten months ago." Garcia said.

"That's around the time the killings started." Morgan said. "What's Josh's medical history?"

"He's gone to the ER way more times than anyone should at a young age." Garcia said.

"What were the injuries?" Morgan asked.

"A lot of bruises, contusions and broken bones." Garcia said. "They even called CPS a few times. Also I should mention that Daniel, Josh's younger brother had a lot of similar injuries."

"What about the oldest brother?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, so many new voices, who is this?" Garcia asked.

"Officer Ziva David, NCIS." Ziva said.

"Ziva, I like that name. Okay, Jeffrey Valler only went to the hospital a few times unlike his brothers. By the way, his father Richard Valler was the definition of an alcoholic." Garcia said.

"His older brother was probably abusing him and Daniel their whole life. He's getting more dangerous. Garcia can you send us pictures of his brothers?" Morgan said.

"Of course darling." Garcia said. Morgan sighed when he saw the pictures.

"What is it?" McGee asked.

"These guys look a lot like our victims… and kind of like our missing team members." Morgan said.


	8. Chapter 8

Reid was holding up as best as he could, but Valler was strong and angry. He beat Reid for a hard fifteen minutes, but to Reid, it felt like forever.

"Please Josh, you know this isn't right." Reid said almost in tears.

"Shut up!" Valler yelled. He threw Reid against the wall and tied him to the climbing rope that was hooked on the wall. Reid laid his head back on the wall and tried to catch his breath. Valler turned to Hotch and said,

"You never did anything to make this stop!"

Hotch knew that Valler was getting more delusional and dangerous by the minute. He had to do something. Valler fell to his knees and started to cry. He got up and said, "I need a beer."

Valler walked up the stairs and locked the door.

"You guys okay?" Hotch asked.

"I'll get back to you on that once I stop bleeding." Tony said as he struggled to catch his breath. His nose was bleeding and he couldn't control it.

"Hotch, please tell me you have a plan." Reid said as he caught his breath.

"First can someone please tell me what's going on?" Tony said.

"His brothers tortured him his entire life. His oldest brother Jeffrey was responsible for his wife's death. The accident happened almost a year ago, that's why he's getting more angry." Reid said.

"So that's why he's beating us up?" Tony asked.

"Yeah and he may try to kill us. But I have an idea." Hotch said.

"Want to share?" Tony asked.

"Right now, he sees me as his dad. I'll say I'm sorry for neglecting him and offer to beat up Reid." Hotch said.

"Why Reid and not me?" Tony asked.

"You're hurt enough, beating you up again will result in more damage." Hotch said.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Tony, you look like you're in a lot of pain." Reid said.

"So? You look the same way." Tony said.

"Tony, I'm in a lot of pain too. My point is, there's a certain way that people sit when they break a rib." Reid said. Tony looked down at his chest and sighed.

"I've been through it all." Tony said.

"Tony, we always say that, but there's always something that comes up as a surprise." Hotch said.

"Have you had the plague too?" Tony asked.

"You had the plague?" Reid asked.

"Pneumonic, it was in a SWAK envelope. That was pretty bad." Tony said.

"Alright listen, I have a back up in my ankle holster that he didn't take. Since our hands are tied in front of us, we have a shot. Same plan that we had for the Dowd case Reid." Hotch said.

"What was the Dowd case?" Tony asked.

"I kicked Reid over and over so he could grab the gun and kill Phillip Dowd." Hotch said.

"I get it. Works for me." Tony said. Valler came back down about fifteen minutes later, fairly drunk.

"Josh, I'm sorry." Hotch said.

"What the hell are you sorry for old man?" Valler asked.

"I was never there for you. I can make it up." Hotch said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Valler asked.

"Let me beat up Danny." Hotch said.

"Not good enough, I want you to beat Jeff to death." Valler said. Tony and Hotch looked at each other nervously as Valler cut them loose from the wall. Valler threw Tony and Hotch against the floor which caused Tony agonizing pain. "What are you waiting for?" Valler yelled. Hotch knew how serious Tony's injuries were, so he had to think of something. He thought if he acted drunk, maybe it would distract Valler. Hotch stumbled and fell to his knees and said,

"Josh, your mother loved you so much."

"What?" Valler said confused.

"You don't love her, do you?" Hotch said.

"Are you drunk again old man?" Valler asked.

"You know who's responsible for your mother's death, it's Danny. You're baby of the family, but your mother loved Danny more." Hotch said.

"What?" Valler asked in shock.

"Danny was her favorite and he got her killed." Hotch said.

"It's true." Reid said nervously. Valler looked at Reid with hatred. He ran over to Reid and started punching him with nothing but pure rage.

"You bastard! She loved you and me and you killed her!" He yelled. While Valler was distracted with Reid, Hotch extended his leg over to Tony so he could grab the gun. Tony got the gun and took three shots at Valler. Valler froze and then fell face first on the ground. They all took a sigh of relief. Hotch ran over to Reid. Reid threw his head against the wall and attempted to catch his breath. Hotch put his hand in front of Reid so Reid could untie him. Once Hotch's hands were free, he untied Reid and Tony.

"Where did he get a knife?" Reid asked.

"What do you mean a knife?" Hotch asked. He walked back over to Reid and was surprised to see his leg bleeding. "I'm going to get a towel." Hotch said. He got the key off of Valler and ran upstairs. "Oh come on!" Hotch said frustrated. Even though the key fit, something was blocking the door. He knew that Tony and Reid needed help immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone met back at the squad room at NCIS and regrouped to find their missing team members.

"Okay, what do we know?" Prentiss asked.

"Valler has Tony, Hotch and Reid somewhere and we have no idea where they could be." Morgan said.

"If they're not at Valler's house, then where are they?" McGee asked.

"Well McGee, that's what we need to find out." Gibbs said.

"The time between killings is getting shorter. Blake McCullen's body was found less than twenty-four hours after he was abducted." Rossi said.

"Which means we're running out of time." Morgan said.

"He probably takes his victims somewhere that means something to him." Prentiss said.

"Like the house where he was abused." JJ said.

"I'll call Garcia." Morgan said.

Hotch was so frustrated that he couldn't get the door open. Whatever was blocking the door wasn't budging. He gave up on the door and ran back down.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked.

"The door is stuck." Hotch said. "Are you okay?"

"I need something to stop the bleeding." Reid said.

"Here take this." Hotch said. He took off his jacket and pressed it against Reid's leg.

"So are we stuck here?" Tony asked.

"Unfortunately." Hotch said.

"Where do you think we are?" Tony asked.

"It's likely he tortures his victims where he was abused himself, so we're probably at his childhood home." Reid said.

"Reid, are you sure you're okay?" Tony asked. Reid sighed and looked at his injured leg that hurt like hell. On top of his stabbed leg, Reid had a bloody nose, a massive headache and just overall looked pretty beaten up just like Hotch and Tony.

"Reid?" Hotch said. Reid looked at him and said,

"I'll be fine." Hotch could tell that something other than pain was bothering Reid.

"What are we going to do?" Tony asked. Hotch walked back upstairs and tried to get the door open again. He pushed as hard as he could, but he couldn't get the door open. He was wishing that Morgan was there. Tony was struggling to breath.

"Tony, you should sit up. You would be able to breath better if you sat up." Reid said.

"Reid, it's hard to breath let alone move." Tony said.

"I can help you." Reid said. He started to get up, but stumbled. His left leg was too weak to support his body weight. "Ow! Maybe Hotch can help you." Reid said as he fell down.

"Reid, he'll be okay. You can't walk." Hotch said as he helped Reid get up.

Meanwhile, the two teams were at the front door of the house where Josh Valler grew up. The SWAT team was right behind them.

"Alright, we go in quietly, if Valler hears us, he might take them hostage." Morgan said. They all nodded and picked the lock. Everyone went through the entire house, but their missing team members were no where to be found. Everyone met in the dining room to talk.

"Alright if they're not here, where else could they be?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way. What if he's keeping them at the rock climbing gym?" Prentiss said.

"And doesn't he have another brother who's still alive?" JJ asked.

"I'll get the brother's address from Garcia and Gibbs and I will go talk to the brother. The rest of you, go to the gym." Morgan said. They split up and Morgan got in the sedan with Gibbs. Morgan called Garcia once they were in the car. "Hey girl." Morgan said.

"Did you find them yet?" Garcia asked.

"Working on it. We need his brother's address." Morgan said.

"I can do that. Alright check your phone. Hey by the way, Valler changed his last name to Franson last year." She said.

"Thanks baby girl." he said. "Alright, Daniel Valler lives twenty minutes away." Gibbs started the car and drove off. Morgan was taken back by how fast and aggressive Gibbs drove. "Or ten minutes away. Do you always drive this fast?" Morgan asked.

"Only when it's important." Gibbs said.

"Missing team members are pretty damn important." Morgan said.

"Yeah." Gibbs said.

"How long have you worked with Tony?" Morgan asked.

"Long enough to know he can take care of himself." Gibbs said.

"He seems like a good guy." Morgan said.

"He's a good agent." Gibbs said. They arrived at the brother's house and knocked on the door.

"Daniel Franson." Morgan said when a young man answered the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked.

"We need to talk to you about your brother, Lance Corporal Josh Valler." Gibbs said.

"I haven't seen him a while." Danny said.

"We'd still like to talk to you." Morgan said.

"Sure, come in." Danny said. "What's my brother done now?"

"He's holding federal agents and killed several men." Gibbs said.

"That's a big step from last time." Danny said.

"What happened last time?" Gibbs asked.

"Last time he was on the news, he beat up our older brother Jeff who was in the ICU at the time." Danny said.

"You don't seem all that surprised that he killed people." Morgan said.

"Listen, my brother has been messed up his whole life. We didn't come from the perfect family." Danny said.

"Is that why you changed your last name?" Morgan asked.

"After Josh basically killed Jeff, I didn't want anything to have to do with my family. Now I'm no saint, but Josh always acted like he was the only victim. Jeff was the oldest, sometimes he made me torture Josh. He tortured me too." Danny said. He pulled his shirt down and showed them the permanent bruises and scars on his chest.

"Can you think of any place significant to you and your brothers?" Morgan asked.

"There is a house that my mom bought a while ago. We would go there whenever my dad got drunk and angry." Danny said.

"Do you still have the address?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah let me get it." he said. Danny got the address and gave it to Gibbs. He and Morgan drove as fast as they could to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch was helping Tony sit up while Reid kept applying pressure to his wounded leg with Hotch's jacket when they heard the door burst open.

"NCIS!" Gibbs yelled.

"Gibbs, thank God!" Tony said as he struggled to breath.

"Valler is dead." Hotch said. Gibbs ran down to Tony, so Hotch ran over to Reid.

"Come on kid, it's over." Hotch said. He put his arm around Reid and helped him up. He walked with Reid over to Tony and Gibbs.

"Tony, are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine." Tony said.

"That wasn't the question." Gibbs said.

"Agent Gibbs, we think Tony may have a broken rib." Reid said.

"Are you having trouble breathing?" Gibbs asked.

"A little." Tony said.

"Come on, Ducky's checking all of you out." Gibbs said as he helped Tony stand up.

"Ducky?" Reid said confused.

"We call Dr. Mallard, Ducky." Tony said.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"That's a good question. Gibbs, why do we call Ducky, Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Tony, save your breath." Gibbs said. The rest of the teams ran to Gibbs, Tony, Hotch and Reid.

"You guys okay?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah we'll be fine." Hotch said.

"Where's Valler?" Rossi asked.

"He's dead." Tony said.

"We found Austin Stathal too." Reid said.

"Is he dead too?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." Reid said.

"You guys go get checked, we'll take it from here." Morgan said. Ducky and Palmer had to take care of the dead bodies, so the paramedics took care of Hotch, Reid and Tony.

"Thanks." Hotch said as the paramedic put on a bandaid. He walked over to Gibbs. "Is Agent DiNozzo going to be alright?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, he'll be alright. How's Reid?" Gibbs said.

"He needs stitches, but he'll be alright." Hotch said. "Thank you for everything Agent Gibbs, it was an honor to work with you."

"You too Hotch." Gibbs said. Everyone's injuries were treated and they all made it back to their offices safe. Abby met Tony and Gibbs at the hospital. Ziva and McGee kept each other company in the squad room while they finished paperwork. The BAU reunited with Garcia. She ran to the elevator once they got off and gave Hotch and Reid a big hug.

"Oh I'm so glad you guys are okay!" She said.

"Garcia, when was the last time you got any sleep?" Morgan asked.

"The night before this case started." she said. Morgan smiled, put his arm around her and said,

"I'll take you home."

"Derek Morgan, you are a magnificent human being." she said.

"It's getting late, goodnight guys." Prentiss said. She walked out with Rossi. JJ gave Reid a hug and said,

"Feel better Spence. You need a ride home?"

"No I'm good, thanks JJ." he said. Hotch walked into the room as JJ left.

"Reid, you should go home and get some rest." Hotch said.

"I will." Reid said.

"You okay?" Hotch asked.

"I just feel bad for Valler. He had such a hard life." Reid said.

"Unfortunately some people don't have a chance." Hotch said.

"Is it wrong to feel bad for a killer?" Reid asked.

"No, there are always exceptions. Come on, let's go home." Hotch said.

"I'll be right down." Reid said.

"Are you avoiding going home or avoiding getting up?" Hotch asked. Reid looked down when he realized Hotch understood.

"It hurts to walk. I was planning on staying here tonight." Reid said.

"You can't stay here until it heals Reid. Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Hotch said.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked.

"Yes." Hotch said. He helped Reid stand up and walked him to the elevator.

"Thank you Hotch, for everything." Reid said.

"Anytime." Hotch said. They left and finally got some much needed sleep.


End file.
